highwaytoheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Good Doctor/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190826181128
^ Jump up to: a b c "Biography". Turner Classic Movies. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Remington, Alex (August 28, 2013). "Remember When Shannen Doherty Was On 'Little House On The Prairie'?". The Huffington Post. AOL, Inc. Archived from the original on September 10, 2016. ^ "Eighth Annual Youth in Film Awards". Young Artist Award. Archived from the original on March 4, 2011. ^ "Ninth Annual Youth in Film Awards". Young Artist Award. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. ^ "The Secret of NIMH Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Archived from the original on October 25, 2015. ^ "Shannen Doherty and her 'bad' attitude". CNN. November 11, 2010. Archived from the original on October 1, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty". Biography.com. Archived from the original on August 10, 2016. ^ Mills, Bart (November 4, 1994). "At Long Last Love". Chicago Tribune. tronc, Inc. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Swift, Andy. "Best TV Witches: 35 Spellbinding Selections". TVLine. Penske Media Corporation. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Bastién, Angelica (February 5, 2015). "10 Things From The 'Charmed' Pilot You Never Noticed Because Alyssa Milano Wasn't Always Phoebe". Bustle.com. Archived from the original on August 1, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Susman, Gary (August 7, 2004). "Shannen Doherty joins North Shore cast". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Archived from the original on November 19, 2016. ^ Heffernan, Virginia (September 22, 2005). "Matchmaker, Matchmaker". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Archived from the original on May 29, 2015. ^ Terrace (2008): p. 628 ^ "Shannen Doherty". NNDB. Soylent Communications. Archived from the original on July 11, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Owen, Rob (July 22, 2008). "CW confirms Shannen Doherty to guest star on '90210'". Washington Blade. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "'Shannen Says' Premiere: Shannen Doherty Is Always Right, 'And You're Stupid!'". The Huffington Post. AOL, Inc. April 12, 2012. Archived from the original on July 11, 2014. ^ Jump up to: a b Berkshire, Geoff (April 10, 2012). "Review: 'Shannen Says' reveals the determined side of Shannen Doherty". HitFix. Archived from the original on February 19, 2013. ^ Escherich, Katie (March 31, 2010). "Shannen Doherty on 'Dancing With the Stars': She Did It for Her Dad". ABC News. Archived from the original on October 14, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Villarreal, Yvonne (June 3, 2010). "Shannen Doherty gets animated for latest role". Los Angeles Times. tronc, Inc. Archived from the original on October 13, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Goldstein, Gregg (October 30, 2008). "Ensemble assembles for 'Burning Palms'". The Hollywood Reporter. Prometheus Global Media. Archived from the original on November 2, 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty Directs Music Videos Now! Watch Her Directorial Debut Here!". Perezhilton.com. Archived from the original on February 19, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Metz, Lauren (January 31, 2014). "Radical Something's New Video Gives Love To The Trevor Project". Yourtango.com. Archived from the original on September 19, 2015. ^ Jump up to: a b Rechtshaffen, Michael (May 20, 2008). "Review: 'Back in the Day' is a punch-drunk retread of much better boxing dramas". Los Angeles Times. tronc, Inc. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Li, Shirley (September 7, 2018). "Shannen Doherty fights for justice against a domestic abuser in No One Would Tell trailer". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved September 13, 2018. ^ Jump up to: a b "Shannen Doherty to Join "BH90210," A Six-Episode Event Series, Airing Summer 2019 on FOX". The Futon Critic. April 26, 2019. ^ Jump up to: a b Barsanti, Sam (July 21, 2019). "Shannen Doherty to join Riverdale for Luke Perry tribute". The A.V. Club. Retrieved July 21, 2019. ^ Remington, Alex (May 25, 2011). "The Secret of NIMH: It's Just Not Quite as Good As You Remembered". The Huffington Post. AOL, Inc. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "Night Shift". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b c d "Shannen Doherty as Jenny Wilder". New York Daily News. Archived from the original on October 12, 2016. ^ "Almost Dead". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 11, 2016. ^ Locker, Melissa (October 11, 2016). "Kevin Smith Really, Really Wants a Mallrats TV Series to Happen". Time. Time Inc. Archived from the original on October 13, 2016. ^ "Nowhere". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "Striking Poses". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Archived from the original on April 20, 2008. ^ "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Jump up to: a b Parker, Heidi (August 19, 2015). "'Yes, I have cancer': Shannen Doherty, 44, confirms she has breast cancer after filing lawsuit against business manager for letting her health insurance lapse". Daily Mail. DMG Media. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Bendix, Tori (October 29, 2013). "RMorning Brew – Joan Jett producing/starring in "Undateable John"". AfterEllen.com. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Father Murphy: Writer: Landon, Michael. Director: Claxton, William F. (December 1, 1981). "By the Bear That Bit Me: Part 1". Father Murphy. Season 1. NBC. Writer: Landon, Michael. Director: Claxton, William F. (December 8, 1981). "By the Bear That Bit Me: Part 2". Father Murphy. Season 1. NBC. ^ Writer: Carliner, Mark. Director: Badiyi, Reza. (April 2, 1982). "One of Them". The Phoenix. Season 1. ABC. ^ Writer: Parriott, James D. Director: Parriott, James D. (October 31, 1982). "Agents of Satan". Voyagers!. Season 1. NBC. ^ "A New Beginning". Getty Images. Archived from the original on October 12, 2016. ^ Writer: Huguely, Jay. Director: Dixon, Ivan. (December 1, 1983). "A Sense of Debt". Magnum, P.I. Season 4. CBS. ^ Writer: Corea, Nicholas. Director: Levi, Alan J. (February 4, 1984). "Bite of the Jackal". Airwolf. Season 1. CBS. ^ Landon, Michael (Director) (February 6, 1984). Little House: The Last Farewell (Television film). Simi Valley, California: NBC. ^ French, Victor (Director) (December 17, 1984). Little House: Bless All the Dear Children (Television film). Tucson, Arizona: NBC. ^ Robert Kennedy and His Times: Writer: Green, Walon Director: Chomsky, Marvin J. (January 27, 1985). "Part 1". Robert Kennedy and His Times. Season 1. NBC. Writer: Green, Walon Director: Chomsky, Marvin J. (January 28, 1985). "Part 2". Robert Kennedy and His Times. Season 1. CBS. ^ Writer: Begel, Cindy & Lesa Kite. Director: Levant, Brian. (May 1, 1985). "Steppin' Out". The New Leave It to Beaver. Season 1. CBS. ^ Miller, Robert Ellis (Director) (September 24, 1985). The Other Lover (Television film). Burbank, California: CBS. ^ Writer: Cooper, Paul W. Director: Claxton, William F. (November 27, 1985). "The Secret". Highway to Heaven. Season 2. NBC. ^ Singletary, Tony (Director) (September 12, 1987). Alf Loves a Mystery (Television film). Los Angeles, California: NBC. ^ O'Connor, John J. (September 11, 1986). "TV Review: 'Our House,' With Wilford Brimley". The New York Times. Archived from the original on October 13, 2016. ^ Writer: Morgan, Glen & James Wong Director: Gates, Tucker. (December 18, 1989). "Things We Said Today". 21 Jump Street. Season 4. Fox. ^ Director: Reynolds, Gene. (January 14, 1990). "Corky's Crush". Life Goes On. Season 1. ABC. ^ Beverly Hills, 90210: "Beverly Hills, 90210". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 13, 2016. Writer: Wasserman, Steve & Jessica Klein. Director: Attias, David. (September 12, 1991). "Wild Fire". Beverly Hills, 90210. Season 2. Fox. ^ Hunter, Harry C. (Director) (1991). Forever Young (Television film). ^ "The Secret of Lost Creek Cast and Details". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on March 3, 2016. ^ Sanger, Jonathan (Director) (September 27, 1992). Obsessed (Television film). San Diego, California. ^ Bindley, William (Director) (August 1, 1993). Freeze Frame (Television film). Indianapolis, Indiana. ^ "SNL Season 19 Episode 02". NBC. Archived from the original on May 28, 2018. ^ Simeone, Lawrence (Director) (May 20, 1994). Blindfold: Acts of Obsession (Television film). Dallas, Texas. ^ Peerce, Larry (Director) (November 7, 1994). A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story (Television film). Los Angeles, California. ^ "Jailbreakers". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 19, 2015. ^ "Gone in the Night". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 1, 2015. ^ Bender, Jack (Director) (January 20, 1997). Friends 'Til the End (Television film). Los Angeles, California. ^ Graham, William A. (Director) (April 22, 1997). Sleeping with the Devil (Television film). ^ "The Ticket". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on October 3, 2015. ^ Charmed': Heldman, Breanne L. (June 16, 2016). "Charmed reunion: Shannen Doherty and Holly Marie Combs bond at the opera". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Archived from the original on July 31, 2016. Writer: Levinson, Chris & Zack Estrin & Brad Kern. Director: Doherty, Shannen. (May 18, 2000). "Be Careful What You Witch For". Charmed. Season 2. The WB. Writer: Breen, Monica & Allison Schapker. Director: Doherty, Shannen. (February 15, 2001). "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed". Charmed. Season 3. The WB. Writer: Kern, Brad. Director: Doherty, Shannen. (May 17, 2001). "All Hell Breaks Loose". Charmed. Season 3. The WB. Writer: Vernoff, Krista. Director: Long, Chris. (January 11, 2001). "Coyote Piper". Charmed. Season 3. The WB. Writer: Kern, Brad & Wright, Rob. Director: Conway, James L. (May 22, 2005). "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?". Charmed. Season 7. The WB. ^ Fries, Laura (March 12, 2000). "Review: 'Satan's School for Girls'". Variety. Penske Media Corporation. Archived from the original on October 14, 2016. ^ Reiner, Jeffrey (Director) (December 4, 2001). Another Day (Television film). Winnipeg, Canada. ^ Svatek, Peter (Director) (January 15, 2002). The Rendering (Television film). Montreal, Canada. ^ Gernon, Ed (Director) (October 2, 2002). Hell on Heels: The Battle of Mary Kay (Television film). Winnipeg, Canada. ^ Svatek, Peter (Director) (February 20, 2003). Nightlight (Television film). Montreal, Canada. ^ Lowry, Dick (Director) (November 6, 2005). Category 7: The End of the World (Television film). Selkirk, Canada. ^ Love, Inc.: Heffernan, Virginia (September 22, 2005). "Matchmaker, Matchmaker". The New York Times. The New York Times Company. Archived from the original on May 29, 2015. "Shannen Doherty". NNDB. Soylent Communications. Archived from the original on July 11, 2016. ^ Nunn, Jerry (April 25, 2012). "Shannen Doherty: On her reality show and gay BFFs". Windy City Times. Archived from the original on August 2, 2016. ^ Reilly, Kaitlin (November 30, 2015). "7 Insane ABC Family Christmas Movie Plots, Because Kidnapping Someone To Get A Date Isn't Cool". Bustle.com. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Provenzano, Jim (May 29, 2008). "Robert Gant, action man". Bay Area Reporter. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Mann, Farhad (Director) (December 20, 2008). The Lost Treasure of the Grand Canyon (Television film). Cache Creek, Canada. ^ Fearnley, Neill (Director) (2009). Encounter with Danger (Television film). ^ Corneau, Allison (July 21, 2011). "Shannen Doherty's New WeTV Reality Series: All the Details!". Us Weekly. Wenner Media LLC. Archived from the original on December 18, 2016. ^ "Growing the Big One". Hallmark Channel. Archived from the original on August 15, 2016. ^ Coltier, Patrick. "Les Anges de la télé-réalité 3' : la bande-annonce". Closer (in French). Mondadori. Archived from the original on October 19, 2016. ^ Hinckley, David. "Syfy's new Hansel and Gretl tale is hit-and-myth". New York Daily News. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "Showatch". The Futon Critic. Archived from the original on December 18, 2016. ^ Writer: Foster, Erin. Director: Keene, Elodie. (November 27, 2012). "The XY Factor". The New Normal. Season 1. NBC. ^ Ferrari, Emilio(Director) (November 30, 2014). All I Want for Christmas (Television film). Los Angeles, California. ^ Hibberd, James (May 1, 2014). "'Blood Lake' trailer: See Shannen Doherty menaced by killer lampreys". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved October 13, 2016. ^ "About the Hosts". Travel Channel. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ "Rock in a Hard Place - Cable Pilot". Indiegogo. Archived from the original on October 18, 2016. ^ Petski, Denise (January 18, 2018). "'Heathers' Red Band Trailer: First Footage Of Shannen Doherty In Paramount Network Reboot". Deadline Hollywood. Archived from the original on January 18, 2018. ^ Ausiello, Mark (February 27, 2019). "90210 'Revival' Officially Greenlit: Fox Orders 6-Episode Summer Event Series". TVLine. Retrieved March 2, 2019. ^ Suite 7: Writer: Wilson Cleveland. Director: Doherty, Shannen. (January 14, 2011). "Captive Audience". Suite 7. Season 1. Web. Writer: Baranovsky, Yuri. Director: Gantt, Mark. (January 28, 2011). "Company". Suite 7. Season 1. Lifetime. ^ "Suite 7: Suite 7 – Episode 8: Company". YouTube. January 31, 2011. Archived from the original on June 29, 2018. ^ Katel, Jacob (May 2, 2014). "Borgore on Meeting #BootyForBorgore Girls: "One Time, I Had Six at Once"". Miami New Times. Voice Media Group. Archived from the original on January 20, 2016. ^ "Biography". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Retrieved May 8, 2019. Bibliographyedit Terrace, Vincent. Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010. McFarland: 2008. ISBN 978-0-7864-6477-7. External linksedit Shannen Doherty on IMDb Categories: Actress filmographiesDirector filmographiesAmerican filmographies Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Add links This page was last edited on 10 August 2019, at 03:34 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers Contact Wikipedia Developers Cookie statement Mobile view